Fundraiser Gone Wrong
by JenovaJuice97
Summary: SWA has a fundraiser, 3 winners two choose Rangiku one Nanao. Nanao is far from thrilled. NanaoxShunsui. Takes place after arrancar because of brief refrence...


AN: ahh it's me again with Nanao and Shunsui, this time it is _actually _a pairing unlike what I wanted in 'Her Struggles' my other story. Go read it if you haven't...anyways I came up with this last night and just wanted to post it so yeah...Please review!!!

* * *

"WHAT?!? That was NOT part of the fundraiser!" 

"Yes, yes, I know but he wanted _you _so as one of the winners he got to pick any SWA member-"

"I know what the fundraiser was Rangiku. Why can't he go with you like the other two?"

"I can't force him.."

"Psh, I am _not _going on a _single date _with _that _man."

"Oh, come on Nanao, girls would kill to get this." Isane spoke up.

"Well, then anyone of them can take my spot."

The room broke out into a sigh.

"He bought a ton of tickets to go out with you, and it's just one date.," said Unohana.

All the other women in the room nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." Nanao said getting up and walking out of the room.

_The next week, day of the date_

"See now this isn't so bad is it?" asked Rangiku trying to make Nanao feel better.

Nanao sighed then replied, "I look stupid Ran."

"No you don't you look amazing. You need to wear your hair down more often." Rangiku then winked at her, "More dates."

"I don't want to date, I don't have time to date."

"Oh yes you do, if you'd get your nose out of those books and didn't work 'til midnight."

"If certain people did their work I wouldn't be there that late, and I like to read."

"Yeah yeah, who doesn't know." Rangiku said as she continued to put make-up.

"There, you're done look in the mirror."

Nanao turned to look at the floor length mirror. She was wearing black dress pants with a dark red dress shirt. Her hair was down and came a little past her shoulders. She had even taken her glasses off and worn her contacts, at the SWA members insistence.

"One more thing." said Rangiku, then out of nowhere she pulled a camera out and huge flash went off in Nanao's face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"We needed proof you got dressed up, no uniform."

Nanao just glared at her.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Ooo he's here, and on time." squealed Rangiku.

"Humph, it's nothing to celebrate about him being here. Should've been late like he is for everything else."

"Oh stop being so sour and answer the door, remember I'm not here."

Nanao gave one last pleading look to get out of the date but Rangiku just pushed her out of her room.

Nanao opened the door to see Shunsui. "What?" Nanao snapped at him when he was just staring at her.

"You look beautiful." he slowly said quietly.

Nanao resisted the urge to roll her eyes, not believing him.

"These are for you." Shunsui said pulling a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

'That _idiot_ does he not know I'm allergic to roses?' Nanao thought, "Thanks." she said taking them, trying to sound nicer, but not succeeding.

Nanao walked into her kitchen and looked around lost, she didn't have a vase. With quick thinking she stuck them in the sink. 'Garbage disposal tonight.' she thought as she walked back to Shunsui.

"Ready?" he asked happily.

'Not in particular.' she thought, "Yeah let's go." she replied walking past him.

When they got to the restraint Nanao spoke to the hostess, "The reservation is under SWA."

"Ah yes, this way."

They followed the woman to their table. It was set with candlelights and fancy napkin folding. Shunsui pulled Nanao's chair out for her.

"Thank you." she said trying to be nice.

When they were both seated they were handed the wine list. After ordering their wine they were given the menus.

"Have you ever been here before Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes." she replied shortly.

A moment later he spoke again, "What do you like?"

'Why don't you just wait until I order _then _you'll see what I like.' "Well, Captain-"

"Shunsui, Nanao-chan." he interrupted.

"_Captain_-" Nanao said being stubborn, "-I think I'll get the shrimp alfredo."

"You like Italian food?"

Nanao looked up from her menu at Shunsui, "Very much."

Shunsui made a mental note to remember that.

"And you?"

"Hum?"

Nanao finally gave in and rolled her eyes, "What are you getting?"

"Lasagna."

Nanao nodded, closing her menu and setting it aside. They sat there in silence until the waiter came and took their orders. While they were waiting on their food Shunsui had tried to make conversation, but Nanao just shot it in the bud by giving one-word answers.

When their food came it got even quieter. They ate their food and then sat there waiting on dessert.

'This is a waste of time I have paper working, no _his _paperwork, I can be doing.' Nanao thought.

'I wish she'd smile, or even look at me.' Thought Shunsui, "Nanao-chan-" Nanao, who was looking at everything but him turned.

"Yes, Captain?"

"-would you like to dance?" Shunsui knew that she'd said 'no' but it was worth a try.

"Not really." She said.

"Ok." he sadly replied

"Excuse me,-" it was the hostess, "this is for you." she handed Nanao a folded note. Before she could ask who it was from the hostess was gone. On the front had Nanao's name on it. She then opened it up, _Dance With Him Or Else_ was written and underlined in red ink. Nanao then looked around but didn't see anyone she knew.

What Nanao didn't know was on the other side was a message for Shunsui, _Shunsui, ask again. _

Before he got to ask again Nanao had stuck the note in one of the candles. "Nanao-chan, what are you doing. Ashes could get on the table." Shunsui said with concern.

Nanao, who was watching the note burn close to her hand looked at him, "Does it look like ashes are getting on the table Captain?"

Shunsui then looked down at the tabel, no ashes.

"How-" he was about to ask.

"Kido." she simply said.

"Oh,-" remembering the message he asked again, "would you like to dance?"

Nanao then took the note out of the fire and blew it out. She mentally said a spell and the burnt part started to replace itself. Shunsui's eyes widened. Nanao then turned the note around seeing _Shunsui, ask her again _written on the back.

'I'll get you Rangiku.' thought Nanao before replying, "One dance."

The dance was awkward, Nanao didn't like Shunsui having his hands at her waist but he seemed not to have a problem with it. He seemed to enjoy having Nanao's arms around his neck. They moved in rhythm to the slow music. Once the song was over they went to their seats and the deserts came quickly.

After they had finished and left the restaurant they were heading to the 8th Divison. Once inside the gates they headed to Nanao's room, "You don't have to walk me to my door sir."

"But I want to."

"I'm not going to get lost, you can _leave._"

"But Nanao-chan, at the end of a date it's just _nice._"

Nanao just looked at him before speaking, "For _who_?"

"Why don't you let anyone do anything nice for you?"

"Walking me to my room? I'm not even going to my room right now Captain. I'm going to the office to do _your _paperwork. Now _nice _would be if you did _your own _paperwork but that is not going to happen."

From her pocket Nanao brought out a clip and put her hair up, then she pulled a case and took out her contacts and put on her glasses.

"If you will excuse me sir, I have work to do." Nanao said walking away.

"_Dad _you didn't even sweep mom off her feet on your first date?"

"She really didn't want to be there." said Shunsui

"Mom you could have been _nicer." _

Nanao shrugged holding one of her daughters, while Shunsui held the other, identical twins.

"Jillian, I really didn't want to be there, at the time I didn't like him."

"Yes, she did she was being stubborn." Shunsui whispered into the other girl's ear, but the other two still heard.

"Selene don't listen to him." said Nanao.

"Then when _did _you like him?" asked Selene quietly.

"Hum..I know it was after the arrancar war, and after I became captain of the 9th. There was more then 100 years in-between our first date and second date."

"Dad you're slow." said Jillian.

Shunsui just stuck his tongue out at her and she mimicked him.

"Alright you two time for bed."

"Aww mom." they both said.

"Don't even try." she replied.

"Was dad late for your wedding?" Selene asked getting under the covers.

Shunsui pinched his fingers together showing a small gap.

"Ha, you wish. Your father was an hour and ten minutes late."

Selene spoke up,"Dad that is _not _a tiny amount of time, what if mom left?"

"She wouldn't have done that." Shunsui said confidently.

Nanao just lifted her eyebrow, "You only had 20 minutes before I was going to leave, you can ask Rangiku, and _now _it is time for bed." Nanao leaned over and kissed each girl goodnight.

Walking down the hall Shunsui spoke up, "You wouldn't of left me...would you?"

"Yes, I knew you were going to be late so I gave you 45-minute grace, you went over."

Nanao then kissed him on the cheek, "Good night."

* * *

Like? Hate? Review I like your opinions 


End file.
